


Day 16 - Impact Play

by KatieComma



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, Only Spanking, Smut, Sort Of, Spanking, in the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Sam asks for something in the heat of the moment... Jack reacts not as expected.
Relationships: Samantha Cage/Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950493
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Day 16 - Impact Play

**Author's Note:**

> I went really vanilla with this one and just did spanking. Hand on butt spanking.

Sam is so excited she’s going out of her mind when she lets it slip. On hands and knees in the middle of their bed, she loses control of her brain to mouth filter, wiggles her naked ass in the air and says: “spank me Jack!”

Jack, who had been all roaming hands and desperate noises only moments before, goes still, hands resting heavy on her body; one wrapped around a hip, the other a nice firm comforting weight in the dip of her lower back.

“Jack?” She asks, trying not to smile. So far in their sexual relationship they haven’t gone too far beyond some pretty vanilla sex. She’s never wanted to; it’s been too good to complain or want to add anything. She has wondered though, just exactly what Jack would want if they added some more fun things. What he’d like, and what he wouldn’t. Stilling her features she looks over her shoulder to see Jack still kneeled between her legs. The animal lust in his eyes has been replaced with uncertainty as he stares at her backside. “Jack? Everything ok?”

Jack seems to break out of a reverie and meets her eye. “Oh. Uh. Yeah. Everything’s… uh. Great.”

“Ok, well…” She wiggles her ass at him again, and feels a thrill of excitement go through her, but it’s mixed with unease at Jack’s reaction.

“You really want me to… um… just…” He doesn’t spank her, but takes a handful of her butt for emphasis.

“Only if you want to Jack,” she says.

“But, uh, you… want… that?” Jack asks.

Sam laughs, pushes herself up, and turns to take Jack into her arms. His erection has flagged a little. Not a lot, but she knows his body well enough to notice.

“How is it, that the great ladies man Jack Dalton has never been asked to spank a girl before?” Sam asks with a grin as she kisses him gently.

“I guess it’s just never come up,” Jack replies, kissing her back and seeming more at ease with her in his arms. This is something they both know how to do. They just fit and there’s no effort required to be snug against each other. No thinking.

His hands travel down to grab her ass and pull her against him, and he’s definitely back to full throttle again, his hard on pressed against her belly.

“I really do understand if you don’t want to, Jack,” she says. “But yes. I do like it. It turns me on.”

“If you want to try it, I’ll give it a go,” he says.

“I want us both to want it,” she answers, hands travelling his body, feeling the hard planes of muscle and the twisted scar tissue under her fingertips.

“Never done it before,” he says with a smile. “How can I know whether I want to or not until I’ve given it the old college try.”

“You’re really selling it Jack,” she laughs. “Making it sound like so much fun.”

Jack scowls at her, but it’s playful. “Bend on over there pretty lady and stop bein’ such a killjoy.”

“Sir, yes sir,” she says with a small salute before she pulls out of his arms, turns and sticks her ass out again.

The first attempt is sad. A love tap really. It’s barely more than a hard grab.

“Alright, let’s give’r another try,” Jack says.

She turns to watch this time, and he pulls his arm back but when he brings it forward, he falters at the last second and pulls up short again, a frown on his face.

“Listen Jack, if you don’t want to, it’s fine,” she says. She twists away from him, laying back into the pillows and gesturing for him to join her.

He crawls between her legs and lets some of his weight settle on her. He’s gone mostly soft. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I just can’t do it. I just can’t hurt you.”

“It won’t hurt,” she counters.

Jack shakes his head. “Just can’t do it. Not even if it’s for play. Guess I just love you too much girl.”

Sam can’t help but smile wide at that. She wraps her legs around his hips and pulls him in close. “I can live with that,” she says.

He kisses her deep and romantic, the spark between them not gone, just dampened a little, but they’ll get it back. They always do. And it burns even hotter every time.


End file.
